Never Coming Home
by HInsh
Summary: Anna tiene que lidiar con la injusticia de la vida, mientras su esposo, Ren, esta en la guerra.Su historia es una de tragedia y amor, pero esta es solo una de las millones se tragedias que fueron causadas por la Segunda Guerra Mundial.[OneShot][RenxAnna]


Hola soy yo de nuevo, aqui vengo con otro fic de Ren y Anna, pero esta vez el fic no es mio, es de mi amiga Chibi Ra Chan, lo traduci a espanol porque me paracio muy conmovedor, y triste, TTTT, es realmente dulce y es en honor al dia del Veterano, espero les guste.

Porfavor dejen Reviews, lyo me encargare de pasarselos a la autora.

Ps: sisisi, ya se que tengo pendiente un fic, les prometo que muy pronto publicare el segundo capitulo de Historia de dos y les agradesco muchisimo a todos las personas que me dejaron reviews. Bueno empiesen a leer! nn.

_**Never Coming Home**_

**By: Chibi Ra Chan**

**Rating: T**

**Pareja: un agridulce Ren x Anna**

**Inspirado por la cancion: _"Ghost of You"_ By My Chemical Romance**

**En honor al Dia del Veterano**

**Notas: Preparen los pañuelos, los necesitaran. Yo llore cuando escribí la historia.**

♥♥♥

Julio 21, 1945

Hiroshima, Japon

_De la señorita Tao Anna_

_Querido Ren:_

_Como estan las cosas por alla? Debes estar cansado de ver tantas peleas y muertes. Quisiera decir que las cosas se mejoraran, pero estoy casi segura de que no sera asi. Deprimente, si, pero tu sabes que yo prefiero ser realista y cruel antes de optimista y estupida. Hay rumores de que Japon se rendira, pero todos ellos parecen falsos. Tu padre esta nervioso de que llevemos esto demasiado lejos, y terminemos perdiendo nuestras Provincias por los Estados Unidos. Varios de nosotros estamos preocupados que el Emperador no admita la derrota hasta que todas nuestras tropas esten muertas. Me aflije tener que contarte tan desagradables noticias, pero necesitas saber todo esto._

_Se que sonara algo cursi decir esto pero, te extraño. Enserio. Las cosas han sido duras sin ti. Jun me esta agoviando con toda su preocupación y por que no. Algo que podria pensar como tu esposa, es que yo deberia ser la enferma de preocupación. Pero tu hermana esta cayendo en la Paranoia. Creo que eso es de esperarse ya que tu eres su pequeño hermanito (se que te vas a enojar cuando leas esta parte. Honestamente, eres muy predecible). Pero se que ella tiene buenas intenciones. Aunque creo que esta exagerando un poco al enviar tantas porciones de brownies. _

_Después de amenazarla de que tirara ese maldito horno, si ella no dejaba de hornear, decidi hacer algo por mi misma. Si, serian esas simples galletas de almendra tostada que vienen con esta carta. Pero no te acostumbres a eso. Apenas esta guerra termine estaras cocinando otra vez. Me estoy empezando a cansar de las mismas migajas y arroz una y otra vez. Quiero que regreses y que cocines para nosotros de nuevo. _

_Ren II y Cho-Lynn te extrañan muchisimo. No han podido ir a la escuela por culpa de esta estupida guerra. Escasamente puedo proporcionar para que la comida siga en la mesa, y tu sabes que a mi no me gusta admitir cosas asi. Mejor te apuras y vienes a casa pronto…… Las condiciones se estan poniendo peor, incluso para personas como tu padre. El dinero es escaso, pero lo manejaremos. Pobre Lian, esta siempre enferma. Nunca has visto a Lian, cierto, claro, fuiste embarcado antes de que naciera. _

_Sera mejor que no mueras. Juro Tao Ren que te traere de vuelta y te matare de nuevo, si mueres. Soy demasiado joven para quedar viuda. (No me mires asi). Tus hijos son muy pequeños para ser huérfanos de padre. Y como les explicare que clase de obstinado, arrogante,astuto , y persona de buen corazón eras? . pasara mucho tiempo para que pueda encontrar otro marido rico. (… sabes que estoy bromeando cierto? ) Que curioso, yo nunca bromeo… bueno, no mientras los niños esten cerca. Te necesitamos. Te necesito. Eso suena tan cursi, tan raro en mi, pero es verdad. Solo puedo esperar hasta que regreses, rezo por que sea pronto. _

_Para siempre tuya… No… Amor_

_**Anna ** _

_Ps (si ese Asakura tan solo le hecha un vistazo a mis galletas, dile que le sacare los ojos de sus cuencas.)_

♥

_Tao Ren se sento en su catre leyendo la carta desde el comienzo nuevamente con un vivo resplandor en sus ojos y ruborizandose una y otra vez. Paso una mirada rapida al calendario que colgaba en la pared de la tienda. Agosto 4, 1945, Anna habia escrito esto hace ya dos semanas. Cerca de el, sus compañeros soldados, mejores amigos, lo fastidiaban._

"_oye Ren" escucho la aguda voz de Horo Horo." Cuando Jun-Chan va a enviarme mas brownies?" Yoh reia burlonamente al ver a Ren golpeando al ainu mientras empezaba a gritarle._

"_no hables de mi hermana de esa forma, y sus brownies son mios" Horo rio, al mismo tiempo que el cabello de Ren visiblemente crecia cuando estaba molesto. Yoh miro por encima de su amigo y sonrio. Observando una paquete en malas condiciones que estaba al lado de las otras cosas de Ren, Yoh hiso la unica cosa logica. Tratar de tomarlos._

_Ren vacilo la mirada. "yo no haria eso si fuera tu…"_

_Yoh empujo el extraño paquete con su dedo nuevamente. Antes de girarse hacia el chico del cabello violaceo. "porque no? Ademas,que son de todas maneras?"_

"_son las galletas de Anna, y dice que si te metes con ellas te arrancara los ojos". Con decir esto fue suficiente para dejara de curiosear. Ren puso toda su atencion en la carta y empeso a releer algunas partes una y otra vez._

_Las cosas han sido duras sin ti._

_Quisiera que regresaras._

_Las condiciones estan empeorando_

_Te necesitamos_

_te necesito_

"_oye Tao, es eso de tu corazoncito?" escucho la voz de Hao, su oficial al mando y e Hermano gemelo de Yoh. Que apenas habia regresao a su tienda. _

"_la extrañas?"_

_Respiro profundamente, recordando todos los años de tortura que le habia dado Anna. Sus horrorosas demandas y su poco humor,"si". Definitivamente la extrañaba. Dio un vistazo a la foto que estaba junto a su catre. Anna afuera de su hogar con un Ren II de tres anos parado su lado sujetando su manga, y una pequeña Cho-Lynn en brazos. A pesar de que los niños la fatigaban, llevaba la sombra de una sonrisa._

_El suspiro_

"_la extraño demasiado"_

♥

**_En agosto 6 de 1945 a las 8:15 A.M. La bomba atómica fue arrojada en Hiroshima, Japon. 7500, fueron declarados muertos o desaparecidos, 7000, heridos. Tao Jun y Tao Lian fueron encontrados entre los escombros, lastimadas, pero con vida. Tao Cho-Lynn, Tao Ren II y Tao Anna, fueron encontrados muertos 12 dias después que la bomba fuera arojada._**

**_La angustiante carta de Anna fue la ultimas vez que Ren supo de ella. Regreso a Hiroshima en diciembre de 1945 para encontrar su hogar en ruinas, a su amada esposa y dos hijos muertos y sacar a delante a una hija que nunca sabra porque su madre la habia dejado para asi pasar a mejor vida._**

_**Su historia es una de Tragedia y Amor, pero es solo una de todas las Tragedias causada por la Segunda Guerra Mundia.**_

**_Nunca olvidada_**

♥

_**Owari**_

**_N/A: Wow no quise que esto se pusiera tan triste. Los hechos son todos verdad. Una bomba fue arrojada en Hiroshima el 6 de agosto de 1945 y luego en Nagasaki tres dias después. Inocentes fueron asecinados. Eso es en honor al dia de los Veteranos, una dia que casi nadie toma en cuenta, por favor recuerden a aquellos que murieron en respeto a este dia del Veterano, es lo meno que podemos hacer._**

_**Para siempre y Eternamente,**_

_**--Anna**_

__

Bueno espero les haya gustado, mi amiga les agradecera todos los reviews, gracias por leer y quisiera aclarar una vez mas que este fic no es mio, es de Chibi Ra Chan y si decean leerlo en ingles, pueden pasar a esa seccion.

Caprica…


End file.
